


Cover That Smell

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: They both hate the smell of cigarettes.





	Cover That Smell

**Author's Note:**

> 房车普雷，这两都那么深情对视了，不发生点啥不可能  
> 多少和Who Is The Winner那篇有点联系，不过完全可以独立阅读，不影响  
> 一不留神写了好多……我射不动了，大家接好，这是我最后的波纹  
> 尼禄好惨一男的

妮可的车里总有一股挥之不去的劣质烟草气味。

即使将车门大开，车窗摇下来也是白费劲，那个味道如同霉菌般磐固在车里的每一寸角落，摇曳着散发出尼古丁诱惑而堕落的魅力。

恶魔们虽然有着如同字面意义上那样桀骜而肆意纵情的个性，但却意外地受不了这来自人间工业加工产品点燃后的古怪味道，更何况妮可抽的烟品质并不算好，这对于三位斯巴达后裔来说简直是不亚于酷刑的折磨。

 

随性的枪械大师一定要亲自去寻找某种珍贵材料，于是将最年轻的那位——也是最没有威严的尼禄强拉硬拽地带走了，剩下一对兄弟坐在房车里面面相觑，昏黄的光线拖拽出长长的黑影缀在他们的脚下，但丁心下琢磨尼禄这小子是不是也穷得无暇修整车里的照明系统。

维吉尔就坐在他的对面，眉头因为那个恶心的气味而纠结地拧起来。

对方完全可以一走了之。

但丁忍不住用手中的杂志一角挡住他难以克制的笑。

然而维吉尔没有那么做，许多年前他从深渊边陲一跃而下，他和但丁之间似乎就撕开了一条难以修补的裂隙，这道陈旧的伤疤横亘在他们之间，而现在对方看起来正试图做出某种改变。

他在心里编排着维吉尔浪子回头的感人情节，并且自顾自地为这件事感到欢欣鼓舞。

但丁和维吉尔在魔界的最底部打了有上万个来回，当两个人兴头上来的时候，要么是但丁主动勾住维吉尔的腰拉着他做上一会，要么是维吉尔把对方大力地推搡在地上操几次，这是过去存在于半魔双子们心中最隐秘也最禁忌的疯狂幻想，但丁心不在焉地翻了几页杂志，咬了咬自己的舌尖。

如今这一切都这不是幻觉，维吉尔在面前，他们之间的距离只有不到半米。

 

他的余光瞥见维吉尔一动不动地投过来的专注视线，但丁没法忽视那太过强烈的目光，他放下手里的杂志，铜版纸上印刷着的穿着暴露的年轻女郎充满诱惑力的妩媚眼神抛向了维吉尔，这让他一向冷静自持的哥哥嫌恶地别开了眼。

但丁耸了耸肩：“我从尼禄那里拿到的。”

维吉尔一言不发。

看起来维吉尔对尼禄的教育问题无动于衷，这让想要见识父慈子孝场面的但丁暗自失望地叹了口气，不过也并不感到太过惊讶。

毕竟那画面要是成真了，但丁会尴尬得恨不得拿阎魔刀把自己捅个对穿。

“你没有闻到吗？”

维吉尔相当不满为何但丁能悠哉悠哉地与这样污浊的空气和平相处，恶魔敏锐强大的感官让他几乎快要溺亡在这苦涩的气味里。

但丁挑了挑眉，向后懒散地倒在沙发上舒展了一下四肢，仰着头把那本杂志盖在脸上：“我习惯了。”

是的，他已经习惯了身为半魔留在人类世界里体会到的千万种格格不入，维吉尔坠入的是浸淫着鲜血和灰败气息的魔界，但丁表示非常理解他哥的这点儿“不染风尘”。

他就这样大方而毫无形象地摊在沙发上，活像块出炉太久的煎饼，最致命的部位从喉结到心脏都暴露在维吉尔的视线里。

强大的斯巴达之力赋予了他们恐怖的愈合能力和无可匹敌的肉体力量，半魔们并不会倒在其中任何一方的剑下，但维吉尔却已经想不起来上一次看见但丁这样轻松卸下防备的模样是什么时候了。

现在，他只消抓起身边的阎魔刀，一如从前那样刺穿但丁的胸膛，维吉尔就能再次扔下一切，仍旧留给对方一个决然的背影。

维吉尔心下有了答案，他起身。

 

闭着眼几乎快要睡过去的但丁感到脸上的杂志被丢开了，他还来不及睁开眼，就又被一层阴影覆盖，维吉尔的右手掐住他的咽喉，低头吻了他。

但丁的呼吸被完全地掌控在他的哥哥手中，唯一的渠道被对方用唇舌封住，甚至舌头还伸进来榨取着他余存不多的氧气，从齿缝中滑进，游刃有余地顶过上颚的软肉，试图将但丁的舌尖也拖进自己的领地内，然而维吉尔的手上的力度却并不像是要调情。但丁面临进退不得的危机，几乎快要力竭，他的身上开始泛起淡淡的红色幻影。

维吉尔看准了时机放开他，但丁大口喘息着平复自己过于激烈的心跳。

新鲜空气的涌入阻止了他魔人化的冲动，这很好，他们身为父辈，一旦打起来拆了尼禄的车，未免也太欺负弱小。

——毕竟维吉尔已经砍过一次尼禄的手，这倒霉孩子几个月以来的经历足以凑够但丁一整年的笑料。

“搞什么！？”他咳嗽着质问维吉尔。

“让你体会一下我的感受。”对方的回答让但丁翻了个白眼。

维吉尔根本是在混淆视听，但他很清楚两兄弟不论哪一个都听不进大道理，能让他们坐下来好好谈谈的人几乎没有，维吉尔奉行的力量至上主义和但丁秉承的怕麻烦主义，让半魔们面对问题时总是吝于言辞，随后便以最简单的暴力一决胜负，童年时是这样，成年后依旧如此。

他无可奈何地吐出几句脏话，然后立刻被维吉尔的动作给激得浑身一颤，剩下的声音消失在空气中——对方的膝盖挤进他的两腿间用力摩擦了一下。

“我不记得你的嘴什么时候变得这么讨厌。”维吉尔眯着眼睛打量但丁，冰蓝的瞳中闪过冷冽的光。

“得了吧，几十年前你也没少听，你就是想找个借口上我。”

但丁的话一语中的。

维吉尔难得地展露出相当愉快的微笑，但丁看着他唇角上扬的弧度有些愣神，即使少了那一份多年来对于力量的固执追求，维吉尔的脾气还是让他感到难以捉摸。

“没错，反正我们也没有别的事能做。”

维吉尔大方地承认了他的想法，但丁几乎要瞪着眼睛骂他龌龊，思考几秒后发现自己没资格这么说对方。

——这几个月来他也没少抬着腿撩拨维吉尔。

“况且你身边的味道会好一点。”

维吉尔的话让他呆滞了片刻，有那么一瞬间他几乎以为自家的老哥的榆木脑袋终于开窍，学会了用嘴皮子一展温柔攻势，随即但丁立即反应过来，对方陈述的不过是简单的事实：

他是半魔，那一部分恶魔的气息能让维吉尔感觉好受点儿。

 

他泄气地摇了摇头，站起身攥住维吉尔的领子吻了回去，对方的手相当自然地顺着他的衣服下摆伸进去，缓缓地抚过腰腹上韧性极佳的肌肉和光滑的皮肤，那比暴力的揉捏还要令人心跳加速，维吉尔的指尖仿佛释能放出微弱的电流，让他已经开始双腿发软。

他的哥哥再次反客为主，两个人跌跌撞撞地拥吻着从沙发的这头闯进了妮可的工作间，但丁重重地撞在那张堆满了各种机械零件的简陋小桌上，于是稀里哗啦的响声一瞬间在房车的狭窄空间里炸开，维吉尔只是淡淡地瞥了一眼那些可怜的金属碎片，甚至将桌上剩下的东西也一股脑扫了下去。

但丁微喘着笑了起来：“妮可一定会想杀了你。”

维吉尔咬住他的喉结嗤笑：“她尽管试试看。”

温热的鼻息扑在颈项上，但丁意识到其实他也挺讨厌那股子烟味，只不过自己的反应并没有维吉尔那么大，此刻他哥哥身上冰冷的血腥气和浅浅的汗味把但丁整个笼罩起来，让他的心里无端地生出一丝满足感和归属感。

他相信维吉尔的感受也和他相同，对方埋首在他的发间深吸了一口气，随后把但丁的衣服卷了起来，低头啃咬着他左侧的乳头。

温软灵活的舌尖把肉粒舔舐得充血膨胀，但丁没有掩饰自己浅浅的喘息和呻吟，他们都不是矫揉造作的人，所以没必要压抑自己的感受，他的大腿内侧磨蹭着维吉尔的腰，半勃起的阴茎因为两个人的挤压而暂时从布料摩擦中得到了些许慰藉，这渴求的动作取悦了维吉尔，对方单手扯下了他的裤子（但丁庆幸维吉尔至少没有直接撕坏他脆弱的衣服），指腹重重地蹭过柔软敏感的性器顶端，但丁忍不住挺起腰发出了略嫌绵软淫荡的呻吟，疼痛和快感混合在一起，瞬间填满了脑海。

他总是对维吉尔带给他的疼痛有一种近乎病态的迷恋，但丁不确定这是不是件好事。

维吉尔似乎能看出他这个隐晦的偏好，于是继续蛮不讲理地用刀柄磨出的薄茧刮蹭着他龟头上痉挛地翕张着的小孔，从那里渗出的体液被指尖抹去后又可怜地流出来，但丁的呼吸凌乱而急促，呻吟中夹杂着啜泣的腔调，眼角泛着不自然的绯红。

“抗压能力越来越差……”

维吉尔压低了声音在但丁耳边指责他的疏懒，但丁不客气地还击：“你是罪魁祸首。”

他几乎是在主动摆动着腰把自己的分身往维吉尔的手心里送，掌心磨蹭过的感觉实在太好，下身的愉悦和酥麻席卷过腰部让他的哀鸣越来越尖锐，然而维吉尔却在他快要高潮时突兀地松开了手。

他恼怒地从喉咙里呜咽着挤出几句抱怨，维吉尔对此无动于衷，他的哥哥将目标转移到了自己的后穴，看起来像是打定主意要把他操到高潮。

扔上风口浪尖后又被丢下的感觉不太好受，然而但丁却对维吉尔的这个想法感到隐秘的兴奋和期待，他撑起上半身用自己的唇追逐着贴上维吉尔的下颌，以湿漉漉的吻覆盖过他哥哥嘴唇到锁骨的曲线，维吉尔也随他胡闹，两根手指深深地插进了但丁的后穴。

那不再是疼痛，仅仅只有略微的不适，但丁的手紧抓住对方的手臂，粗喘着抱怨：“就算我习惯了你也不能……”

然后话语的后半截再次变调成了呻吟，维吉尔的指尖碾过柔软凸起的前列腺，以一个他受不了的频率戳刺着。

他拽住维吉尔的衣领几乎要发出尖叫，但只能任由波涛般的的快感上涌，填满胸腔和咽喉，但丁大口喘息着却仍然感到呼吸困难，他本能地想合上腿抗拒这快要令他失去理智的刺激，然而维吉尔从不允许但丁拒绝自己，强硬地按住了他。

“维……维吉尔……”

他下意识地一遍又一遍叫着他哥哥的名字，到最后已经被小声的啜泣和呻吟吞没，维吉尔甚至用指甲边缘在那处敏感点打着转，他能够想象出那里大概已经转变为了可怜而无助的深红色。

维吉尔很懂得把握但丁的身体节奏，这是件好事，但又不怎么妙。但丁的后穴痉挛着吞吐维吉尔的手指，他在控制不住的剧烈颤抖中迎来了高潮，却并没有射精。

但丁的意识游离在快感中，原本抓住维吉尔衣襟的手也松了开来，维吉尔搂着他的腰将但丁按在了工作间另一侧的墙上，然后将自己早已硬挺的肉刃捅进了对方的甬道里。

因为自身重量而不断向下滑的但丁被迫将他哥哥的分身完全容纳进了身体里，处于高潮余韵中被侵犯的刺激让他睁大了眼，泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来。

这让他感到被完全地暴露在外，他多年来最深的噩梦和恐惧似乎也被维吉尔在这一刻窥探得清清楚楚。

“别去想其他的。”

维吉尔的声音在耳边，呼吸凌乱，他轻轻舔过但丁的耳垂，温和地啮咬。

“看着我。”

但丁下意识地照做，他已经没有了和维吉尔顶撞的力气，于是他们的视线在昏暗的灯光中交汇，牵连出一幕幕陈年旧事在各自心头流转。

他也曾经想过，若那时落下深渊的是自己，而维吉尔留在了人间，他们又会变成什么样。是不是但丁会成为那个为了追求力量而几乎舍弃爱和温暖的人，维吉尔会不会也同他这般，将当年那一场离别一直藏在心底，成为不愿碰也不愿想的暗伤？

然而但丁也很清楚，无论重来多少次，孤注一掷跃入魔界的人永远会是维吉尔，当年他和维吉尔仅仅一步之遥的距离有如天堑，而现在他们近得能听见彼此的心跳。

年轻的但丁注定会失去一些东西，例如友情，例如亲情。而现在他早已下定决心抓住面前这个从过去折返的幽灵，再也不会放开手。

他搂紧了自己的哥哥，维吉尔读懂了这无声的暗示，胀大的性器摩擦过粘膜，他开始尝试用另一种方法将但丁贯穿。

维吉尔知道他在想什么。 

他们彼此都明白，迄今为止发生的一切并不存在所谓“如果”的可能性，那个分支选项永远不会属于但丁和维吉尔。虽然充满了痛苦和背叛，然而这是他和但丁注定会走的道路，即使他们曾渐行渐远，但最终血脉又将斯巴达的后裔们联系在了一起。

他们的呼吸交融，暧昧地传递彼此的温度，但丁承受着维吉尔越来越激烈的抽插，那纷杳而至的快感似乎也与从高空落下的失重无异，但丁只能攀住维吉尔，早已沙哑的喉咙吐出一段段支离破碎的呻吟和喘息。

维吉尔沉重的吐息落在他的脸侧，他们在高潮来临的前一刻不约而同地吻住了对方，将那些难以说出口的爱和歉疚藏在纠缠的唇舌中。

  

妮可和尼禄回到车上已经是六个小时以后的事情了，枪械师看着她工作间的惨烈场景，又来回打量着一副事不关己模样坐在另一头的两人。

空气里似乎还弥漫着一股相当诡异的味道，妮可给不出答案，但她非常确定那不是自己喜欢的烟草味。

任何语言都无法形容她的愤怒和疑惑，然而妮可没有勇气揪住但丁的领子质问，更别提维吉尔，于是她掐了一下尼禄，年轻人嗷地惨叫一声。

“你有什么毛病？！”

“我发誓我一定会做出能暴打他们两个的Devil Breaker，那个时候，就该你上场了。”

“什么？！”

 

-END.- 


End file.
